The Dark Millenium Holders
by Armes13
Summary: A day I met Marik and his Yami and with them I went to meet Ishizu. She said that new millennium items are discovered and the puzzle holder is me. This happens after Yugi won over Atem. Please read and review.
1. The mission

This is my first YuGiOh fic that I published in It is based on a dream that I had some days ago. Please read & review. (I suck at summaries)

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh but I wish I could then I would erase many of the characters ;).

**Chapter One: The mission**

It was a shiny day. And I was spinning in my parents' large bed. I thought of many thinks to do, call my best friend or play in my computer or read a book. But no, I was very tired so I thought sleeping a little bit will be ok. So I felt sleeping. After a few hours sleep (I thought it was a second), I woke up from the sunlight. As I sat in the front of the window I heard a familiar voice.

"Finally you woke up."- I just shook my head and looked on the other side of the bed. It was (the freak) Marik. _Ok it must a dream but why Marik appeared?_

"Aren't you Marik!"- I asked chuckling a little bit and amazed.

"Yes, where is the problem?" asked he looking at me like I was an alien. I thought that I should look at him like that.

"You! What do you want?"

"Well, I, Ishizu and Odion need you!"

"Why if I can know?" asked I sarcastic.

"I can't tell you that. Ishizu said it to me" he explained it because I was getting nervous.

"So wanna come with me?" asked he again.

"Why should I go with a psychopath?" screamed I crazy. Hey I don't like Marik I think he is still a psychopath after he did to the pharaoh.

"Hey I'm not a psychopath girl!" screamed louder.

"I won't move my ass till you tell me why am I gonna go with you!"

"You better watch out what you say, or……….."

"Or what?"

"Or I'm gonna send to the shadow realm." Said he in a deep voice. It was the other psychopath Yami Marik.

"Oh not you" said I really annoyed.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"NO, I'M NOT!" screamed I.

"So, I will send you to the shadow realm!" said Y. Marik taking the millennium rod. I just stared the millennium rod and remembered what he did to Mai. _Better I should go with this asshole than spending my life in the shadow realm. _But the rod was black and I got a little bit more frightened.

"Wait, I'll come with you!"

"Nice girl, now follow me!" I followed him and he stopped in front of my flats' door. _Why did we stop in front of the door?_

"With the power of my millennium item, I open this door. Don't lead me to the shadow realm lead to the necklace that my sis wearied and if it's far and if it's near just send me where she is and I'll be thankful." _Oh my God, this text sucks!_

"Now I'll open the door and we'll back at my sis and bro right?" asked he with a freaking look.

"Yeah, yeah. Just open the damn door." He opened it and we entered. After a few seconds I found myself on a tomb. _Wait a freaking second, I know this tomb! It's Atemu's tomb!_

"Hi sis I'm back!"

"Yes, and as I see you turned in Y. Marik, hee?" asked Ishizu looking at his hair. Then Y. Marik turns back to the old Marik.

"Sorry, sis! She didn't listen to me!"

"Oh and why?" asked Ishizu sarcastic.

"Because she thinks that I am the old psychopath!" screamed Marik.

"I'm not surprised. After you did all that in battle city everybody thinks that you are one." Said Ishizu, walking in front of me.

"Hi! You must be Sem right?" asked she with a kindly voice.

"Yes! That's me. And you must be Ishizu?'

"Correct. Well I see that you didn't like your guide."

"Yes, that's true." Answered me looking at Marik who was walking out from the tomb.

"Well, you must be interested why did we call you here?'

"That's right. Marik said to me that I can't know why I am here."

"Oh, silly Marik! Well, I need you to do something for me and the two other Ishtar's."

"And that is?"

"You are an Egypt fan, aren't you?"

"Yes, sometimes a freak!" we both smiled.

"Well, you know that the pharaoh is at Ra and the millennium items are gone. But then we found a black millennium eye. And after that, we found six other items."

"Does Yugi know about it?"

"No, but…" Ishizu's sentence is cut from me.

"Wait a second. You said that the millennium items are gone, right!"

"Yes, so where is the problem?"

"That means your bro took a dark item?"

"Really? But you must decide who what to hold?"

"Excuse me?" screamed I amazed.

"Sem, you are the chosen holder of the Dark M. Puzzle. And you choose who is gonna hold the other items'"

"So I can choose anyone to hold a Dark M. item?"

"Yes, but you can't choose a past holder. I mean one that held a M. item. But Marik took it so you can't refuse it."

"That's great, but I don't want that Marik should hold the rod. I want the other psychopath to hold it."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard right sis. And I will make the perfect team with me as the head of it." Said I to Ishizu and winked at her.

Did you like it? Hope you did? So please review. Would be happy if you do!


	2. The chosen holders

This is my first YuGiOh fic that I published in It is based on a dream that I had some days ago. Please read & review. (I suck at summaries)

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh but I wish I could then I would erase many of the characters ;).

**Chapter Two: The chosen holders**

After the speech with Ishizu, I felt like I was in heaven. I was the chosen one to hold a millennium item. Sorry, I mean a dark one. As the speech ended, I and Ishizu went outside to meet Odion and psychopath Marik. When we came up, Odion greeted us with a kindly smile and Marik just looked silly at me.

"Welcome Sem! We've been expecting you!" said Odion.

"Yep. Ishizu told me that." Said I chuckling and then I followed the Ishtar's to a four-sitter car. It was white with grey leaders on the inside. I sat at the back seats with Marik and Ishizu with Odion on the first seats. Odion turned on the car and we began the ride at the Ishtar's house. The first seconds of the ride it was silence, no one was talking. Odion was driving the car, Ishizu was looking out of the window, Marik was reading a book and I was thinking with crossed arms. _Well, there are five millennium items left. I'm the holder of the puzzle, Marik… no… better Yami Marik is the holder of the rod, so there are the necklace, key, eye, scale and ring. The holders mustn't be the old holders of the millennium items, but Marik is one of them. Hmm… I think that time Marik was the holder of the millennium rod not the Yami Marik. He just used Mariks' body. Ah, I don't know…_

"Is everything all right Sem" asked Ishizu looking at me strange.

"Yes, I was just thinking about the m. items and the next holders. I mean to of the items got their holders."

"And that's you. But who is the other?" asked Odion confused.

"Well, I decided that Yami Marik should be the holder of the rod."

"Excuse me?" screamed the boys in the car. Odion stopped the car immediately and Marik just looked at me as I was an alien.

"You want my Yami to be in your group."

"Yes, where is the problem?"

"But, you called me and my Yami psychopaths!"

"Oh, forget it. I apologies about it! Are we friends?" asked I reaching my hand.

"Yes, we are friends. So wanna talk with my Yami."

"Ok, if it's possible." Marik changed the form to Yami Marik. The Yami was looking at me very, very happy.

"Sem, is it true what you said about the rod?"

"Yes, it's true."

"So our ears were clean?"

"Yes, Yami Marik. They are."

"Oh my Ra, I'm the holder of the rod. Oh Sem, thanks that you choose me." said Yami Marik and hugged me (hee?). _First, he wanted to send me at the shadow realm and now he hugs me!_

"So, who are the other holders?" asked Ishizu. Yami Marik lets me free, and looked in my eyes happy.

"Well, Ish I don't know. I must talk with you for it. But alone, I don't wanna Marik and his Yami know about it ok?"

"Oh come on Sem, please!" said Yami Marik with a chibi voice.

"You'll meet them soon rod-holder." Said I looking at Yami Mariks' eyes. He sat in his seat back and turned back to Marik. After a long ride, we arrived at the Ishtar's house. It was huge and white. It had some hieroglyphs and some Egyptian drawings, like the pharaoh giving loafed bread to a God or Goddess. I liked that, it was my style, I mean part of it. We entered the house and Ishizu took me at my new room. When I entered it, it was huge (like two together flats' like mine). _I didn't know that the Ishtar's were so rich._ Then Ish took a box and opened it. She gave me a rolled black pyramid with a Wadjet eye on it.

"Ish, is this the puzzle?"

"Yes Sem. Now it belongs to the holder. So what do you wanna talk about the holders?" asked Ish while sitting on the bed.

"Well, one of them is gonna be my best friends Dona and the others…"

"What about the others?" asked she raising an eye brown.

"Well, the others are from the gods' paradise and from the shadow realm."

"What? You have chose freaks from the shadow realm?"

"Don't worry; they won't be freaks if we take them back from the realm."

"Sem, who did you choose?" asked Ish calming down.

"First, from the heaven I chose a young boy named Noa. He will be the holder of the millennium key. From the shadow realm I chose Yami Seto, who will hold the millennium ring, Panik, who will be the holder of the millennium eye, Arcana (Pandora), will be the holder of the millennium scale. So what do you think?"

"Ok but the shadow realm…"

"ah, forget the realm. Let's do the voodoo magic and get them back." Said I walking straight to the door.

"wait Sem!"

"What's the problem Ish?"

"It was a long and tired day. We all must rest. Now take a shower and go sleep. Ok?"

"But it's not dark!"

"Sem, it's better for you. You should know that you are going to call the other holders and it can expend many of your energy. So see ya later." Said Ish walking throw the door.

"See ya!" I said and went to the bath room, where I took a shower and lied in bed.

After hours I slept, I woke up on the floor. I felt from the bed while I was sleeping. _Now I know why my ass hurt! _I stood up and got dressed. Then I went downstairs looking for the others. Downstairs I met Odion who was holding a large book.

"Hi Sem! Ishizu told me to give you this book." He said giving me the book.

"Hee? Why?"

"She said you need it for the millennium holders. I don't know." I took the book and went downstairs. I turned left and entered the living room where Marik was playing on his game boy. I sat on the couch and opened the book.

"So, you decided about the holders?"

"Yes! Hope your Yami likes them."

"Hope that. He doesn't leave me alone asking about them all the time."

"Just tell him, there is gonna be a girl, and four boys. Ok?"

"Ok." Said Marik turning back to his game boy. I opened the book and the first thing I saw were hieroglyphs. But I didn't understand them. I saw many cartouches and many drawings but then my item began glowing. Suddenly I understood the writings. _My item made me read this writings, cool. _Two hours I read the book, and then Ish came in the room.

"Did you read them all Sem?"

"Yes, thanks to my item. So when we are gonna start?"

"First, let's go to your friend Dona. It's easier when you, she and Yami Marik work together to call the others."

"Ok! Yo Marik!"

"Yes! You called me Sem?" asked he looking at me.

"Call your Yami because he knows the text to go and get my friend so she can be one of us!"

"She is gonna be one of US? A girl again? Cool!" screamed Yami Marik from happiness. Then, he took my hand and began to run fast to the prayer hall, where the Ishtar's do the prayers to their gods. Then he began to say the text:

"With the power of my millennium item, I open this door. Lead me to the chosen holder of the millennium….."

"Necklace!"

"Yes, necklace. Don't send us to the shadow realm but send us to…err…"

"To her home and we will be thankful with our lives." Then the door is open (the door of a wardrobe) and we enter in. suddenly we found ourselves in Dona's room. She was with her little sister playing on computer. When she sees us she looks confused.

"Sem! How did you get in and is this Yami Marik from YuGiOh!"

"Yep, this is Yami Marik. Yami Marik this is Dona, my best friend and the chosen holder of the necklace."

"Nice to meet you Dona! Now let's go!"

"Wait! Where are we going?"

"To Ish and Odion, I mean Ishizu and Odion." I said.

"You mean Mariks' bro and sis? Cool! But I can't leave Tina alone. And my parents."

"Ops!"

"What's wrong Sem?" asked Yami Marik looking at me.

"My mum and dad don't know where I am."

"Hahaha…ops!" said Yami Marik looking at me and going some steps back.

"I forgot to tell you that while we are in my world the time in here won't get changed. And please don't tell my sis for it. She'll kill me."

"But that's great!" screamed I and Dona. Then we heard a voice:

"Dona, who is there with you?"

"It's just the computer grandma!"

"Ok!"

"So, when are we gonna go?"

"Right now my friend!" I answered to Dona.

"I don't wanna you go!" said Tina in a chibi voice.

"Oh come on. I'm gonna be back in an hour ok?"

"Ok. Bye" and they hugged each other. Then, me, Dona and Yami Marik stayed in front of the door and he said the creepy text again when we met at the first time. Then we found ourselves in the prayer room. In there were Ish and Odion. Dona looked at them amazed and around surprised.

"Hi! You must be Dona, Sem's best friends?" asked Odion.

"Yes that's me."

"Dona" said Ish drawing nearer.

"This is for you!" said Ish giving her the necklace.

"Is this the millennium necklace?" asked Dona

"Yes, but the dark one. The real millennium items are gone since two or three years."

"Two or three years?" screamed Dona and including me.

"Yes, I'm surprised that Sem didn't know. Well, it's not a problem. Now lets call the others."

"Yes, now everybody be a row. Sem in the middle, Dona in the right and Marik… sorry I mean Yami Marik in the left. Now say the words after Ishizu said them, ok?" explained Odion.

"Ok!" shouted the three holders. Then Ish came in front of them holding the large book that I read.

"Now repeat the words I say and please be careful. In the name of Ra I call you here…"

"In the name of Ra I call you here…"

"To be my companion in life and death…"

"To be my companion in life and death…"

"Come from the paradise in front of me…"

"Come from the paradise in front of me…"

"And become a millennium holder just like me!"

"And become a millennium holder just like me!" Then a blinding light comes. I couldn't see anything including the others. Then it becomes lesser and lesser and we hear a voice.

"Where am I?" It was Noa. He looked the same with his green in blue hair and his shorts.

"Who are you?" asked he again.

"Hi, Noa! I'm Sem and these are Dona, Yami Marik, Ishizu and Odion. Welcome in the real world!"

"You gonna be kidding? I'm in the REAL WORLD?" screamed the boy.

"Yes. We hold you from the paradise to be one of us." Explained Dona.

"How do you mean one of 'us'?" asked Noa scratching his head confused.

"Have you ever heard about the millennium items?" asked Yami Marik.

"No I didn't."

"Well, now you are a millennium holder. Here!" said Odion reaching the millennium key. Noa looked at the key confused. It was black.

"Is this an Egyptian cross?"

"Yes, but it has the end or the tale like a key. You can look throw it in peoples mind." Explained Ish.

"Really? Cool! But err… what should I do with it?"

"Neither one of us doesn't know what to do. Maybe Marik? Oh, I mean Yami Marik." said Dona.

"You are millennium holders too?"

"Yes. I hold the puzzle…"

"And she is the leader." Said Yami Marik.

"Yes, Dona holds the necklace and Yami Marik the rod. Now you hold the key."

"I understand. Is there anybody else in this group?"

"Yes! There are three other guys. So let's get in your places."

"What places?"

"Noa, Sem is in the middle, Dona in right, Yami Marik in the left and you in the right of Dona." Said Ish. We all go in our places again and just waited for Ish to be ready.

"Now, you will repeat my words again ok?"

"Yes!"

"Oh mighty pharaoh Atemu, please hear our voice…"

"Oh mighty pharaoh Atemu, please hear our voice…"

"We choose some of your rivals as holders…"

"We choose some of your rivals as holders…"

"Please forgive us if we do a mistake…"

"Please forgive us if we do a mistake…"

"Just let Panik, Yami Seto and Arcana come to us and be millennium item holders…"

"Just let Panik, Yami Seto and Arcana come to us and be millennium item holders…"

"But if something goes wrong…"

"But if something goes wrong…"

"You can send them back and seal them there forever…"

"You can send them back and seal them there forever…"

"In The Shadow Realm!"

"In The Shadow Realm!" then, nothing happens. We just looked at Ish.

"Something must have gone wrong.' She said looking in the book gave by Odion. But she doesn't find anything. Then we hear some voices.

"Aw, my ass hurts!"

"I think I broke my arm!"

"Where the hell am I?" We all ran to the room where we hear the voice. And it was the bathroom on the second floor. In the toilet was Yami Seto sitting and his legs were up because his ass was inside and got wet. Then we see Arcana on the bathtub complaining about his arm. And Panik was looking around and sitting on the ground.

"Well sis. I see your spell didn't work!" said Yami Marik holding his stomach when he sees Yami Seto in the toilet.

"No, it's not the spell. It's just that the pharaoh wanted to make fun." Said Ish chuckling like the others. Then Yami Marik got a laugh attack. The three new look at him surprised and confused.

"Who is the pharaoh?" asked Yami Seto and Panik.

"You don't know who the pharaoh is?" asked Arcana.

"Well, I don't know him either." said Noa sad.

"Yami Marik do us a favor!" said I.

"Yes?"

"Tell them the story and we go somewhere else because we know all the story." Said Dona and we went outside with Ish.

"Ey, where are you going?" asked Yami Marik screaming at us.

"You are a boy and you help the boys, ok bro?" said Ish coming after us.

"So will you help?" asked Yami Seto looking at Yami Marik. Then Yami Marik turns back to Marik. He and Odion and Noa help the others and send them to their rooms and Marik began to tell the story of the pharaoh Atemu. And me and my best friend? We just went to our rooms, rested in our new beds and waiting for tomorrow.

Atemus' Queen: did you like it?

Dona: Please review!


End file.
